Aureon
Aureon is one of the Ten Gods of Etan taking domain over Knowledge and the Arcane on Tolas. His words are “Fear the fool, for he fears you.” ''His day is the second of the week and is known as Aursday. His opposite is Vecna. History For much of history Aureon was viewed as a capricious and unpredictable god who bequeathed wild arcane gifts. As understanding of the arcane grew, Aureon began to encompass the study and knowledge. Worship of Aureon became widespread only after the development of writing. Worshippers Aureon's inscrutable nature has never been conducive to devoted worship. Priests of other gods gather congregations or cults by espousing moral guidelines and rules. Aureon takes no part in such matters, what is important is the truth, bare and simple. Worship of Aureon is most common in academia, students and educators of all levels give worship to him as the keeper of lore. Places of worship can found in cities, with temples acting as libraries or schools. Smaller towns and villages often have only a single devotee to Aureon, a historian or storyteller who keeps the history of the place and people alive. Aureon's major centers of worship are found in the west in Osana, Yeleghem, Telinor and most recently, Shi-Meer-Alar. Aureon is favoured chiefly by long lived races, particularly elves. Aspects Aspects of the Ten The three aspects of Aureon that appear in the pantheon of the Ten are: * Aureon of the Daring Apprentice - The first Aursday of every month is celebrates new discoveries and those starting education. Adherents are encouraged to explore new topics. Aureon is depicted as young man with an empty sheaf of papers. * Aureon of the Vigilant Scholar - The second Aursday celebrates of Aureon as the destroyer of ignorance, and the annihilation of falsehoods. Adherants are expected to question their biases. Aureon is depicted as a man wielding a quill, striking through a written falsehood. * Aureon of the Wise Sage - The Third Aursday celebrates Aureon as the keeper of lore, where the lost knowledge of previous generations is venerated and that which has been preserved. Veneration of scholars past in encouraged. Aureon is depicted as a white bearded archivist with many bound tomes and scrolls. The Outlands ''For more information on this plane, see here. Aureon's realms are known as the Outlands, which lie between the planes of the Ten. The majority of the plane is a vast, barren expanse. At its centre is the Library of Lore, a towering citadel that acts as Aureon's seat of power and the greatest repository of knowledge across all planes. Scripture Aureon’s texts are the Biblia Arcanum and the collection of essays, ‘''We See Through a Glass Darkly''’ one serves as key study tool for those studying the arcane and the other is an examination of Aureon and his divinity, proposing possible origins and comments on his power. Exarchs Aureon's exarchs that manifested on Tolas during the Divine Era include: * The Three Scholars, three humanoid figures that appeared randomly throughout various sites in the world appearing to be arguing with one another about where they should be and what they should be doing. Responsible for the giving magic to various peoples across the Amaran Sea, though whether it was one or all of them is hotly debated, especially by themselves. * Allarcia, a tall, powerful and striking woman who leads her followers to lost treasure and ancient knowledge. She is Grandmaster of the Order of the Bladed Scholar. Category:Deity Category:Aureon